


The Fight

by Jenniffler7



Series: Fantastic Beasts Flash Fiction [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fights, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenniffler7/pseuds/Jenniffler7
Summary: Tina knows where her sister's been sneaking off to, and she isn't happy about it.The scene we didn't get to see in Crimes of Grindelwald.
Relationships: Queenie Goldstein & Tina Goldstein, Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Series: Fantastic Beasts Flash Fiction [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461370
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	The Fight

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about the scenes I would have liked to see in "Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes Of Grindelwald", and this was one of my main ones. Tina and Queenie's relationship was so sweet in the first film, it was such a shame we didn't get to see what had happened between them, so I've written my version. Sorry if it's a little clunky - I wrote it in fits and starts during my lunch breaks.

Queenie pauses at the threshold, her hand on the door. For the first time in her life she doesn't want to go inside: she can't bear the disapproval that clouds her sister's face whenever she walks into the room. Ever since she started dating Jacob, their relationship has become strained - where there once was laughter and playful banter there is now cold silence and curt words.

"Where have you been?" Tina asks as soon as her sister enters, her voice laced with thinly disguised suspicion. Queenie sighs: she would do anything to have her sister back, but she simply can't un-fall in love with him.

"Oh, nowhere really," she replies nonchalantly, thankful not for the first time that her sister isn't a Legilimens like herself.

Unfortunately, Tina doesn't need Legilimency to read her sister - she's been doing it all her life.

"You've been with him, haven't you?" She accuses. "Queenie-"

"Don't Queenie me!" She snaps back. "We love each other! We just want to be together. Why is that so wrong?"

Tina takes a step back, momentarily knocked off course. She's been planning to confront her sister; has spent weeks writing and re-writing the speech in her head, imagining scenarios where Queenie came around to her point of view. Came back to her.

None of those daydreams had ever involved Queenie losing her temper. It just wasn't her. She was the optimist; endlessly cheerful and kind. Tina couldn't remember a time when her sister had raised her voice to her before.

In that moment she desperately wishes she could re-write history: steal a Time Turner and go all the way back to before Newt stumbled into their lives with his annoyingly cute smile and No-Maj friend who stole her sister, and stop herself going to the bank that day. Instead of fighting, they'd probably be baking, laughing, teasing each other. For such a long time it had just been the two of them. Neither of them would cope well alone. 

"But, the law-" Tina starts again, more tentatively this time. Queenie cuts her off again, her voice rising even further:

"I know what you're going to say, but he won't tell! We're not _really_ breaking the statute of secrecy, and it shouldn't even matter if we love each other. We're like you and Newt - we belong together".

"There is no me and Newt," Tina says, her voice faltering. She feels like she's been punched in the heart. "He's engaged." Tears fill her eyes and she blinks them back angrily. This is not going at all like she imagined.

Queenie takes a step toward her sister, feeling her heartbreak, but Tina takes two steps back, fisting her hands in her eyes as her back hits the wall.

The tension that has been building between then for weeks now, ever since Queenie began dating Jacob seems to have reached a head. Neither of them are thinking straight - their minds blinded by anger and love and frustration. An agonising moment passes as they stare at each other and mourn what they have lost: at separate ends of their parents' apartment. So close and yet so far.

"Queenie" Tina says quietly, barely audible over their beating hearts. "Please. I love you." Her tears spill over. They lean imperceptibly towards each other, their bodies begging for embrace.

"I love you too" replies Queenie, "but I also love him. I won't give him up. I can't." She walks past Tina into the kitchen, their discussion clearly at an end as well as their friendship.


End file.
